Make Mine Music/Melody Time 2-Movie Collection
Make Mine Music/Melody Time 2-Movie Collection is a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack of two different Disney movies from the Disney animated canon, “Make Mine Music” and “Melody Time.” This would be a Disney Movie Club Exclusive release on August 14, 2018 for the 70th anniversary of "Melody Time." Bonus features Make Mine Music * "The Band Concert" * "Farmyard Symphony" * "Music Land" * Unedited version of "Make Mine Music" Melody Time * "Casey Bats Again" * "Donald Applecore" * "Lambert the Sheepish Lion" * Unedited version of "Melody Time" Set up Spoken Languages * English * French * Spanish Captions * English * Spanish subtitles for "Trees" segment Trivia This would be similar to some other Disney 2-Movie Collection Blu-ray/DVD release which was "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad/Fun and Fancy Free" released on August 12, 2014. Notes * Make Mine Music's sole home video release was on VHS and DVD on June 6, 2000 under the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection title. Before, two of its segments were released on home video individually with addition cartoons added to them in the 80's and 90's. This release is edited to remove "The Martins and the Coys" in it because it has "graphic gunplay not suitable for children", and "All The Cats Join In" had an edit to shrink the lead girl's bare bust size to make it less vulgar. No other release has been scheduled. * Make Mine Music was originally released on laserdisc in Japan on October 21, 1985. The Japanese laserdisc is completely uncut, and often sells for over $100 as a result. No unedited release has been scheduled in America. * European Region 2 DVDs also include the unedited feature, but was not released in the United Kingdom, making it the only classic unavailable at the time. It was finally released in the UK for the first time on DVD on July 15th 2013, containing the uncut version. * It is the only film in the Disney Animated Classics canon never to see a release on Region 4 DVD in Australia. * Due to the controversy surrounding the smoking in Pecos Bill, the segment was "heavily edited" when the film was released onto video in 1998. While the character of Bill is shown "smoking a cigarette in several sequences", the edited version cuts these scenes, "resulting in the removal of almost the entire tornado sequence, and creating some odd hand and mouth movements for Bill throughout". In a review at DVDizzy, it is noted that if one has an interest in the shorts, one will "probably be upset to know that Disney has decided to digitally edit out contents of the 50-plus-year-old frames of animation". In the Melody Time section of the Your Guide To Disney's 50 Animated Features feature at Empire Online, the review said of the editing: "at least, it was done for the US releases, but not for the rest of the world. Go figure." The scenes are removed on the Golden Collection DVD release although the Japanese Laserdisc and UK DVD are uncut. * This would have the unedited versions of the two movies as some bonus features. External Links * DVD Ideas Wiki Category:Disney Blu-Ray Ideas Category:Blu-Ray Ideas